White flag!
by SexyCanada
Summary: Smutty Rp between me and DreamslikeReality. Proabaly one of the longest Rps yet! Reviews please!


Feli was in the room Germany and him shared. He was putting on some of Germany's 'outfits'. He slipped on the last part of the outfit ,the leather elbow gloves. He called out, "Germany~~~ Can you come up here I need some help~!"

Germany looked up from his paperwork that was sitting on his desk, wondering what the small Italian would want. 'He probably just need me to tie his shoes again.' Germany thought to himself silently. He got up from hid chair and walked out of the office and into the room he shared with Feliciano, instantly becoming shocked with a blush covering his face. Italy was wearing the leather outfit that Prussia had bought them for their anniversary.

Feli looked innocently at Germany and bent over the end of the bed. "Germany~ I've been a bad little boy and I need to be punished~." He swayed his hips to tease Germany a bit. Feliciano prepared this moment right because right next to him on the bed was a riding crop. Oh how he wanted Germany to spank him, dominate him, make him his.

Germany shrugged off his jacket near the door and left it on the floor, walking over to Feliciano, his boots thudding on the wooden floor. Germany hesitated for only a moment before talking to the small Italian who was currently wiggling his ass in the air. "You've been a bad little boy, haven't you, Feli?" Germany's eyes flickered downwards, and spotted the riding crop. Germany smirked, and bent down to pick it up without Italy knowing.

Italy inwardly shivered when Germany said those words. His hearts was beating loudly. He felt the presence of Germany behind him. He wanted to see what he was doing but didn't wanting it to be a surprise to him.

Germany grasped the riding crop in one hand and came back up in time to see Italy shiver. He held onto the riding crop a bit harder, and let it go to Italy's thigh, trailing it upwards In feather light touches, wanting to see him shiver more, wanting to see him beg.

Feliciano shivered more at the feather light touch of the riding crop going up his thigh. H is plan plan worked perfectly.

Germany smirked grew when he saw Italy shiver once again, and he felt a sudden urge go through him at that time. He took the riding crop away from Italy's thigh, and tapped him on the shoulder with it, waiting for him to turn around, his arms crossed and eyes hard.

Feliciano almost whined at the lost of the crop but turned when he felt it being tapped on his shoulder. He looked at Germany innocently. He shuddered when he saw the look Germany had. "Y-yes?" 'Damn I wasn't supposed to stutter!' He inwardly cursed.

Germany held back his smirk from growing when he heard Italy stutter, and he felt himself harden at the innocent look in his eyes, even though he was wearing such a vulgar outfit. "Strip." he said simply, trying to hide the lust growing in his eyes.

Italy stood up straight and slipped out of his shorts and took off the tank top slowly hiding his chest teasingly. He didn't want Germany to see all of it~.

Germany took the riding crop in his hands and lightly smacked Italy's hands away from his chest. "All the way." He said lightly.

Italy winced when Germany smacked his hands off his chest. He brought his boot on the bed support and unzipped it curving his back sexily. He did the same to the other boot. He bit the little bit of leather on the gloves and slipped it off. Doing the same to the other.

Germany felt himself grow large at Italy's teasing while stripping, and once he was done. Germany dropped the riding crop onto the bed and walked into the closet to grab his special box, leaving the small Italian to wonder what he was up to.

Italy tried to see what Germany was doing. 'Is he gonna use the toys?' Italy's hard member twitched at the thought. "Germany~ are you getting the punishment 'toys'~?" Italy asked innocently.

Germany blushed when he heard Italy's voice calling out to him from outside of the closet, picking up the box. "Ja." he said quickly. He walked out of the closet carrying the box and set it down near the edge. He looked at Italy with a red face, not believing what he was doing. "Pick three items from this box." he said quietly, the lust overwhelming him.

Italy smirked he picked the cuffs and a ball gag. He only picked two because he wanted the crop as well. He didn't say anything and took the box setting them down under the bed bending down so Germany got a good look at his globe of an ass oh he wanted to be spanked, talked dirty to, and be touched but he knew it would happen he just needed to wait.

Germany watched as Italy picked a pair of handcuffs, a ball gag and then proceed to get up and bend over, putting the box under the bed. He honestly couldn't help but to reach put and grope the wonder that he knew would soon be plunging himself into, rubbing his rough hands over the small Italians ass, spreading and pushing the together his cheeks.

Italy moaned when Germany played with his ass. "Mmmn Germany." He moaned. He stood a bit but bent over the bed again so Germany could get easy access. He wanted his body to be played with shuddering as he thought about the things Germany would do to him.

Germany shuddered lightly when he heard Italy moan his name. He reached around Italy and bent over him, picking up the handcuffs. "Lie down." he said softly. Poor Italy didn't know what was in store for him. Just because he chose some toys doesn't mean that Germany couldn't either~.

Italy obediently laid down hearing the cuffs jingle. He lifted up his arms wrist over wrist at the bed post. It was better to have the cuffs above your head instead of your arms spread out.

Germany attached the handcuffs to both of Italy's wrists, making sure that he would be unable to get out of their hold. He then took the gag ball, and put that on him, as well. Germany then just stood at the side of the bed, looking down at the Italian man that was now gagged and cuffed.

Italy tugged at the cuffs mewling at the sensation. Italy positioned himself on his knees ass in the air wiggling wanting some attention. Italy looked Germany with a look of want in his eyes. "Germany." He tried saying against the gag nut failing miserably.

Germany bit his tongue in order to hold his moan from the sight before him. His lover cuffed and gagged to their bed, his ass in the air, and the fact that he belonged to no one else but him. Germany undid his belt, whipping out of the belt loops in his pants and began undressing himself slowly, in order to tease the Italian for how he stripped in front of him earlier.

Italy watched Germany strip just for him. He looked at how big Germany was he seen it a lot but it was still big to him. Italy's eyes trailed up to Germany's toned body. His broad shoulders, and his abs. Italy wanted him, needed him! Payback sucked for Italy when Germany stripped in front him.

Germany, finally being undressed, pulled the box out from under the bed and went through it for a moment before finding what he was looking for. He pushed the box back under with his foot as held the lube, and set it near Italy as he got on the bed behind him.

Italy tried to grind against Germany but to no avail. He winced when he went to far and the cuffs pulled on his wrists. He wanted to be touched to have release so he started to grind against the sheet rocking his hips so he was pretty much humping the bed. He moaned against the ball gag having the of saliva trickle down his chin.

Germany held Italy's hips still to prevent him from moving. "Now now, that won't do," he said teasingly. He released his grip from the nations hips, and moved his head downwards till he came face-to-face with his lovers ass. His lust covered eyes watched as his own hands went to Feliciano's cheeks, spreading them apart before, plunging his tongue into the puckered hole.

Italy whined against the ball and shuddered at the feeling and words of Germany. Italy moaned when he felt Germany spread his cheeks and moaned louder when Germany's tongue entered his puckered hole. "G-germany!" He moaned muffled against the gag and moved his hips back against Germany's tongue.

Germany moved one of his arms and wrapped it around Italy's shaking legs, trying to get him to stay still. He moved his tongue deeper into Italy, wriggling it around in attempt to loosen him enough for his own throbbing member, knowing that he would need to be loose as possible.

Italy moaned louder when he felt the German's tongue moving inside him. He wanted more Germany's tongue he wanted something bigger. "Mooore~!" Italy moaned muffled.

Germany unraveled his arm from Italy's legs, taking his tongue away from his now loosened hole hole. He reached out and retrieved the lube near Italy's leg and popped open the lid, pouring some of it into his hand before shutting it and tossing it somewhere unimportant, rubbing the lube over his hard member. He positioned himself over his lover, his member rubbing against his cheeks, and his chest against his back. He placed his chin on Feliciano's shoulder, whispering in his ear. "Ready?"

Italy moaned loudly nodding vigorously and grinding ass against Germany's hard member. He wanted now he couldn't wait anymore he needed Germany inside him. "Please!…" His moan muffled.

Germany groaned as he felt Italy grind against his member, and pulled his chest away from his back so he was looking down on him. He positioned his member once again, and slowly, as if to tease him, he pushed the head of it inside. He had to admit, the sight of Italy's small puckered hole taking him in was truly and amazing and erotic sight to see.

Italy tightened himself at the intruding member but relaxed quickly moving back to take more of Germany way to long to fill him he wanted to be fucked senseless. If it weren't for this gag he would've begged Germany to go faster.

Germany grunted as he felt Italy tighten his muscles around his member that was currently intruding. He bit his tongue as he saw Italy push his hips back to take more of him in, so he pushed forward quickly, filling his small Italian lover as far as he could, and panted, feeling the heat and tightness contract around him.

Italy moaned as he felt Germany fill him. He did feel pain but it was overtaken by pleasure pf Germany being in him. He waited for the German to move squirming a bit.

Germany shivered at the sound of his lovers moans, muffled through the gag. He pulled his hips back, taking out his member until only the tip was still inside, and thrusted back in quickly, watching Feliciano's reaction.

Italy moaned when Germany thrusted in. Italy tried to moan but it was muffled. He moved his hips forward and back taking Germany in and slightly out of him. He moaned at what he was doing.

Germany grunted as he saw Feliciano making an attempt to move his hips back and forth, taking him in and out little by little. Germany grasped his lovers hips, keeping a strong hold, and startled thrusting his member in and out of the small Italian, making sure that he wasn't moving.

Italy knew Germany's grasp was would leave temporary bruises but he didn't care. He only cared about the pleasures. He moaned feeling Germany thrust into him. He wanted to move against him but knew he couldn't.

Germany thrusted harder into the smaller nation, his rough hands still grasping his hips tightly. Germany slowly took one of his hands away from his waist, and carefully and teasingly pulling at the hair curl that was on top of the soft brown hair of his lover.

Italy was moaning until he felt Germany teasingly pull his curl. He shivered tightening around Germany. His member was dripping with pre cum.

Germany moaned as he felt Italy tighten around him, and he pulled his curl quickly one last time before reaching down and pumping Italy's weeping throbbing member in time with his thrusts. Germany could feel his end coming soon, but he was determined to come until his lover had.

Italy moaned but whimpered at the loss of having his curl teased. But he groaned when he felt his member being pumped. It was all to much Germany's thrusting with his member being pumped, he curled his toes tightening tighter than before around Germany's member coming hard.

Germany groaned as he felt Italy come into his hand, the muscles around his member tightening before he came as well, his essence buried inside of the smaller panting Italian.

Italy shuddered when he felt Germany come in him. He started panting a bit, tired from the sex. He waited for his lover to pull out and untie him so they can cuddle and sleep,

Germany pulled out his now soft member out of Italy, grunting all the way. He got up slowly, his legs weak from their previous -ahem- activities, before taking the gag ball off of his lover, He set it on the bedside table, and then proceeded to take off the handcuffs and setting them on the table as well before kissing the red marks on the Italy's wrists where they had been tugged upon. "You need to be more careful," he said softly.

Italy shivered when he felt Germany pull out of him and felt his come sliding down his legs. Italy breathed out of his mouth relieved to have the gag taken off. He blushed when Germany kissed his wrists after taking off the cuffs. "It's ok Germany it was worth it and besides it did feel goof to be tugged by cuffs." Italy said in response.

Germany shut his eyes and blushed when he heard Italy comment on the hand cuffs, and he nodded, picking them and the gag ball of the bedside table to put back inside the box. He reached under the bed, pulling it out and disposing of the items in it before shoving back under, still blushing.

Italy noticed Germany's blush and couldn't help but wonder why he was blushing. He didn't question it and rolled over laying on his back. He was exhausted. "Ve Germany lay with down with me." Italy said.

Germany nodded and climbed into the bed he shared with Feliciano, getting comfortable next to the small Italian.

Once Germany was in bed Italy clung to his side resting his head on Germany's chest. "I love you Germany.' He kissed his cheek an laid back down smiling tiredly. He closed his eyes dozing off.

Germany's face reddened more when he was kissed on the cheek from the Italian, still not used to his bluntness in showing affections, even though they had done it many times before, such vulgar and erotic things. "Ja." he said quietly petting Italy's head. "Ich liebe dich."


End file.
